Dark Chocolate Valentine
by Lilaia
Summary: Seeing as how they both loathe it, Draco and Ginny bet that the other can't survive Valentine's Day. Winner has to do whatever the other person says but that's not where it gets interesting. A trip to Hogsmeade, a jealous Harry, dares, and dark chocolate.


**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm back. I know I always say that, but I'm gonna try harder. Really. Btw, this is not my best writing, at all. I actually wrote this for _last year's_ Valentine's Day, but it sorta dragged on. Until today during class, I had an epiphany and realized I should post this. I know it's sorta late, since Valentine's Day is almost over, but better late than never, right? Anyways, my writing has improved a lot, and this was written before my post-improvement in writing. I just think of this as a fun, silly, fluffy, and light Valentine's Day fanfic. Btw, this is a two-shot, so no, I don't end it like this. Don't forget to review !

Enjoy  
&  
**_Happy Valentine's Day._**

* * *

The halls were glittered with tiny confetti hearts. The lights in the castle gave off a pink glow. The Great Hall was even brighter than usual, and the faces of the young students were aglow with anticipation. Mind you, none of them were male faces. You could even say they were groaning in frustration of the day to come. But that didn't stop the castle from being the cheerfulness that it already was. 

"Ginny, you _have_ to go to Hogsmeade," Luna whined. "I mean you _have _to."

All the students were waiting near the Great Hall. Waiting impatiently for the teachers to give them the signal that they could leave for Hogsmeade. Leave to frolic around, eating chocolate all day. Couples claiming almost every spot as their own. Well, at least for today.

"Why would I voluntarily go to watch couples, frolicking around, rotting their teeth of all the chocolate they feed each other?" Ginny was obviously not in the same mood as almost every other student surrounding them. They weren't even at Hogwartws yet, and they were already surrounded by happy couples.

Luna acted like she didn't hear Ginny's sarcastic remark. "You _have _to."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why do I _have _to?"

"Because if you don't, the hippogriffs will attack cupid, and then there would be no love-making and what-not."

Ginny was about to say something but paused, giving a thoughtful look. "You're absolutely right. Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"I guess I'll have to give my thanks to the littlest Weasley. I know _I_ wouldn't want that. That no love-making and what-not stuff. That would be utterly dreadful."

Ginny didn't have to turn around to know exactly who _that_ was, and yet she did, to emphasize her words. "Sod off, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Oh, feisty. And what if I don't?" His _trade-mark _smirk.

"I'll show you Valentine's Day."

Luna mouthed a confused "what?" to herself, but Draco remained calm.

"What are you going on about, Weasley?"

Ginny smirked this time. "I don't think you could handle Valentine's Day. The joyous couples, the pink hearts taking up our oxygen, and the chocolate that somehow gets stuffed in your mouth."

"But Ginny, _you_ can't stand Valentine's Day," Luna said, speaking for the first time since Draco showed up.

"I can handle it. I just don't particularly like it." Ginny took a step towards Draco. "I don't think Draco Malfoy is man enough to handle Valentine's Day."

"I _am_ bloody man enough to handle Valentine's Day," Draco responded pathetically, with an obvious stab at his pride.

"Prove it."

"Uh, Ginny, how is he going to prove it?" Luna questioned, interrupting the serious atmosphere that was building up between the two.

"If Mr. Man-Enough-To-Handle-Valentine's Day can survive everything I throw at him then only then will I believe that."

"Deal."

"That's all? No other juicy bets? Just an acknowledgement of something that wasn't very important to begin with?" Blaise Zabini casually walked up to the group, with his hands casually in his pockets. He obviously heard everything.

"I heard everything." He smiled a casual smile now.

"Yeah, we figured," Ginny said. "And what kind of bet do you have in mind?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking of you becoming his sex slave or something." Blaise said this all so casually. He seemed to be an all-around casual kind of guy. "Better yet, why doesn't Draco become Weasley's sex slave?"

"Very funny, Zabini," Draco responded.

"I'll do anything Draco wants if he wins," said Ginny, as if she didn't hear either of them.

"Close enough," Blaise commented.

"But just one thing."

"Deal. Guess it'll be the same for me, too. One thing. Anything you want." Draco cringed as he said this, always having hated the thought of being controlled by somebody.

"Shake on it," Luna ordered.

Ginny stuck her hand out, but Draco just stood there. Blaise smirked knowingly.

"I don't seal deals with a hand-shake," Draco said, conceitedly.

The red-head sighed in aggravation. These Slytherins really knew how to get on someone's nerve. Never could do things normally.

"Then how do you seal deals, Malfoy?"

He gave one last smirk before he gently grabbed her neck and kissed her right on the lips. It was quick, but it left Ginny standing there in shock.

When she finally came out of the shock, the two Slytherins, and even Luna had started making their way out of the castle.

"You coming, love?" Blaise called back to her, with a chuckle.

* * *

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Ginny asked, obviously frustrated with the whole situation. She was already frustrated with Valentine's Day, but now Malfoy had to come into her life. Could it get any worse?

"Dumbledore thought it was too cold for students to walk all the way to Hogsmeade, so he ordered carriages to be used instead," said Luna. "Look, there's one now."

Yes, it _could_ get worse.

Ginny opened the carriage and placed one foot on the carriage. "I assume you two boys are going to get in, too?"

Draco sneered and climbed into the carriage, pushing Ginny aside on the way. Ginny was too tired to say anything, so she held the carriage door open to let the rest go on ahead into the carriage. Gosh, she felt so polite. She knew that the next time something like this happened she wasn't going to leave it alone. Apparently, she was still in shock from the kiss earlier. Damn, Malfoy.

Ginny was too busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice Blaise patiently standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Ladies first," he said politely.

And she thought _she_ was the one being oddly polite.

"Right," she said, as she climbed up the carriage and lightly tapped Blaise's shoulder on the way, to indicate her thanks. Her _confused_ thanks.

Once they were all inside and seated Ginny got to really look at Draco for the first time. He was wearing an expensive looking black sweater, with black trousers to match. Very contradictory with Valentine's Day, but she could change that, and anyways, he looked stunning in his attire. That was not her opinion, but a fact. Not her opinion, at all. Even though he really did look unbelievably stunning.

For her own amusement, not expecting an answer, Ginny asked, "Armani?"

"Of course," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Ginny blurted out, caught off guard. "You're not serious, are you? _Muggle_ clothes."

Draco was about to reply, but Ginny cut him off. "You know what? No. I don't even want to know."

He looked at her in amusement. "Whatever you say, Weasley."

"Armani, my arse," whispered Ginny, as she slouched lower into her seat. Draco laughed quietly to himself. Who knew Weasley was so feisty? And so grumpy. Well, this day should be pretty interesting, even for a Malfoy.

* * *

"So, where to first?" Zabini asked. They were at the entrance to Hogsmeade, and there were already couples swarming around. They seemed to just multiply by the minute.

"I was thinking we start off easy. The Three Broomsticks?"

"Fine by me, Weasley." Draco replied, as if he could care less. When actually, he was filled with relief to hear it was only the Three Broomsticks. Who knew what could be in store for them at some corny Valentine's Day themed shop or something?

"Okay, then. Three Broomsticks it is," said Ginny.

On the short walk there Blaise was busily searching for any girls that happened to pass by. Oh, sure, there were plenty of girls, but most were taken. So, he searched in vain. It was actually a very amusing sight. At least to Draco it was.

"Pathetic, Zabini. What happened to the whole, 'Single and lovin' it' junk?" Draco asked, with a scoff. As they neared the Three Broomsticks, Draco, surprisingly, went first and held the door open for them. Ginny was the last one to go in, and as she did she raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly. He just shrugged, in an I-can-be-polite-too manner, if that can even be expressed in a shrug, and closed the door behind him.

"That was last week. And anyways, you know me better than that," Blaise said to Draco. "I _need_ girls."

"Just like they _need _you?" Draco asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, a matter of fact. Yes."

Draco just shook his head.

Luna pointed to a table right at the middle of the whole room. "Let's sit there."

Blaise glanced at it and then at Luna. "Why there?" he asked incredulously.

"It's in the middle," Luna said, simply.

"Yes, I know it's in the middle. That's why I asked. _Why there_?"

"Because we have to sit in the middle or else hippogriffs will attack cupid." Luna said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to her it probably was.

Draco joined the conversation. Actually, it was more like he ended it. "Blaise, just sit there."

"Why should I?" he questioned. It really wasn't a big deal, but his pride and dignity got in there way, and everybody knows about Slytherins and their "pride and dignity."

"Because it's the best place to see the girls come in." This wasn't particularly true, but it got Blaise to sit there in an instant.

The tables were round so they had no choice but to sit next to each other. The Three Broomsticks was packed. Most were single guys, or in other words Gryffindors. Gryffindor boys such as Seamus, Neville, and all the other good lot of them. Harry was with them too; apparently Ron and Hermione went off together somewhere.

The Three Broomsticks was like it always was. Except for the occasional couples that came in for butterbeer, and the occasional pink hearts that followed them. Yes, there were actual pink hearts floating behind them, probably from the store they were at earlier, like Zonko's or Honeydukes. They were sure to have a full-out Valentine's Day theme going on there. The thought of that made Draco more uncomfortable.

Luna got up. "I'll go and order for all of us. Butterbeer, right?"

Ginny nodded.

Draco, however, shook his head. "Fire Whiskey for me, and –oh yeah, what about you, Zabini?"

"Think I'll have the same," agreed Blaise. "Thanks, love." He tossed a galleon to Luna, and winked.

Luna caught the galleon, and just walked away, shaking her head on the way.

"You guys are hopeless." Ginny said, exasperatedly.

"Then, why are you sitting with them?" A slightly annoyed and angry voice said from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around to see Harry, and yes, as suspected he was annoyed, not at her however, and angry, also not at her.

"Nice to see you, too, Potter. Have you seen my new girlfriend?" Draco asked Harry with a smirk.

Harry still looked angry, but now he also looked confused. Suddenly, Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulder, and arrogantly crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair in the process. This little action seemed to make something in Harry snap, and to everybody's surprise, Ginny just sat there neither upset at Harry or Draco.

"Malfoy, you better get your bloody hands off Ginny, right now!" Harry looked unbelievably hilarious at the moment. Confusion, anger, and annoyance etched in his face.

"Or what, Potter?" Draco inquired.

"I'll, uhhh… I'll…" he stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I'll tell your girlfriend of yours!" Harry yelled, pathetically.

"_I'm_ his girlfriend, you dolt!" Ginny yelled back. Draco didn't almost fall over like Harry almost did hearing this, but he did raise his eyebrows at the red-head in his arms.

While Harry was slowly recovering from shock, Blaise took the opportunity to lean over.

"Since when?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Zabini, why don't you go and help Lovegood out with the drinks?"

"And miss this? Yeah, right." Blaise scoffed.

Draco glared at him. "Go and help Ms. Lovegood out, Zabini."

"Fine, fine, just don't call for me when you need help," Blaise said, and he left to go "help" Luna out with the drinks.

After Blaise left Harry finally recovered from the shock.

"You're not serious, are you Ginny?" Harry asked, truly flabbergasted.

"I am, Harry, and if I wasn't would I be able to do this?" Ginny turned her head and kissed Draco on the lips for a good five seconds. _This is for earlier, Malfoy,_ she thought to herself.

After the five seconds, Draco had a pleased look on his face, because of the delightful kiss, and especially because of Harry's reaction to it. He was now, literally, on the floor.

Ginny looked pretty pleased herself. "I have a strange craving for chocolate."

"So do I," Draco replied.

"Shall we, _boyfriend_?" Ginny emphasized on boyfriend and shot a look at Harry. His reaction, once again, pleased her even more.

Draco saw, too, and smirked at that. "We shall," he said, as they both stood up, with his arm around her waist now. "We shall."

Draco and Ginny left the Three Broomsticks with more than half of the people there staring at them. Some even shot jealous glances at them, because now, as far as they knew, the Gryffindor and Slytherin had just become one of the many couples that are hated during Valentine's Day. The kind of couples that just a few minutes ago, they both hated too. Technically, it was any couple on Valentine's Day that they hated, but it didn't matter, because they were oblivious to that now, seeing as they had just become one of them. Thing definitely got more interesting. Definitely.

Draco and Ginny, as decided, went to Honeydukes because of their "craving for chocolate." Draco didn't have his arm around Ginny's waist anymore but they were very close wherever they went. The whole incident with Harry and the boyfriend-girlfriend thing seemed to have made them forget about their differences, and act almost like…friends.

"What kind of chocolate do you like best?"

"They have different kinds of chocolate now?" Draco asked in amusement.

Ginny nudged him forward towards the chocolate section. The whole section of the wall was used just for their chocolates. "Yes, there are. Main ones are milk, regular, and dark chocolate I think," she said while pointing to the different types of chocolate as she said each one. "Try them."

Draco raised an eyebrow at them, but reached out and tried one in the sample bowls anyways. He tried the milk first, then regular, then dark chocolate while Ginny waited patiently

"So?" she asked, suddenly impatient after he finished the dark chocolate. "Which one do you like best?"

"Hmmm…Dark." He said while trying another dark chocolate sample. "Definitely dark."

Ginny followed Draco and tried a dark chocolate sample. "Why is that?" she said while munching on the piece of chocolate.

Draco shook his head at Ginny's munching, and don't forget, she also talked while eating it. But he chose not to comment on it. "Seems much more _sophisticated_," he answered, emphasizing on the word sophisticated, hinting towards her unsophisticated manner.

"Interesting. Most people prefer anything but dark chocolate."

Draco finally looked away from her munching and replied, "Well, I'm not most people. And anyways, dark chocolate just sounds so much _cooler_."

"Cooler?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow, just about on the verge to laugh at him, but chose better of it. Slytherins and their ego and whatnot. "Great use of vocabulary, Draco."

"Draco?" he asked in slight surprise.

She smirked. "Yes. _Draco_. It's your name, is it not? I think the boyfriend and girlfriend thing makes it okay for us to take the next step and be on a first-name basis."

Oh, she did not just smart-talk him. There would be no smart-talking, or surprising, Draco Malfoy. Not when he was in charge. Actually, he felt like he wasn't in charge at the moment, so more the reason for him to do something about this pesky redhead.

Draco smirked. It was _his_ trade-mark smirk anyways. "Oh, really? I thought the next step as something a little bit more different."

Ginny studied his face suspiciously. What was he getting at?

Draco took a step closer to her, while she took a step back. He took another step forward and she took another step back. And they did this silly dance until her back met the shelves that held the samples of the dark chocolate.

Draco stretched one of his arms out, so his hand was right next to Ginny's head. He slowly leaned closer to her face so that they were only a mere inch away from each other. "I think you know what I'm getting at, _Ginny._" He leaned closer and closer…and by natural instinct Ginny closed her eyes, and tensed up. Nothing happened, though.

Just when she relaxed she felt someone's warm breathe near her ear, which caused her to tense back up.

"Next time, don't talk with your mouth full," Draco drawled.

Ginny gasped, not in shock, but in a sudden surge of anger. Her eyes were already open by now, and so she turned to where she last heard Draco, to spit back a retort. However, it didn't go quite as she planned.

Draco wrapped one arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her so close to him that she couldn't breathe for what seemed like a whole minute. Well, that, and the fact that his mouth covered hers. She tried to push back, but to no avail. She gave in pretty quickly too, especially considering how stubborn she could be. Ginny wrapped both her hands around his neck and pulled him even closer, so now he couldn't breathe either. She could taste all of the sophistication there could be in the world in this one Slytherin's mouth.

They finally broke apart, in urgent need of air. "You're right. Dark chocolate is definitely more sophisticated," Ginny said with a grin.

Draco grinned back, still holding her in his arms. "I would hope so."

Ginny untangled one of her arms and reached back to the shelves. In her hand was a small piece of dark chocolate, and before Draco could even notice what she did, she stuffed the chocolate into his mouth, bringing a smirk to _her _face for once.

Draco raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. He started to say something, but she raised a slender finger to his stuffed and slightly open mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, _Draco._"

He rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Just when he was finished with his chocolate, someone pulled him out the store and into the crisp wind that brushed his face.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed, not sure where he was from the sudden rush. The person didn't answer but continued to pull him against the wind to another direction. The wind smelled of chocolate, and the sound of a girlish giggle drifted to his ears. Draco let the wind soothe him and let the persistent Ginny Weasley pull him to wherever she was heading to. _Was this Valentine's Day?_

They came to a stop.

"Found it."

Draco suddenly snapped out of his trance. They were standing in front of an oddly shaped little café. He couldn't see anything through the windows except his reflection, along with Ginny's. He had a bad feeling about this, but apparently, she didn't seem to notice.

"Found what? It's just a bloody little…" But before Draco could finish, Ginny pulled him once again and right into the café.

The first thing that Draco noticed was the overwhelming smell of lavender and the sensation of tiny red hearts pouring over his face. Literally. The whole café was in fact a "Valentine themed" café. It was filled with couples sitting in small, round tables with red clothe draped across each. It was repulsive, to both Draco and Ginny, except Ginny didn't seem to be taking it as bad as Draco was.

"I'm leaving," he said indignantly, and was just about to leave, until she grabbed the back of his "Armani" shirt.

"What about the bet?" she whispered into his ear.

He didn't say anything for a while, contemplating on what to do.

"Damn," he growled.

Ginny grinned at him.

Draco had never seen a place so full and busy before. The whole café was filled with love-struck couples, either making googly-eyes, or snogging their brains out. It disgusted Draco, but at the same time, fascinated him. Too busy observing the strange sight, he didn't hear Ginny calling his name, until the fifth time she called him.

She was standing in the back of the café, in front of a table, that seemed to be the only empty table in the whole café. Draco walked to the empty table, glad that there weren't any strange looks coming his way, for all of the students in the café were too busy with their partners.

"Do you know how hard it was to find this table? I swear, it's like there's no where else for these love birds to go."

The over-whelming amount of couples was obviously getting to Ginny's nerves, by now.

"Well, sorry to say, but we seem to be missing a seat," Draco said, nonchalantly.

Ginny glared at him. The couples weren't the only ones getting on her nerves. "Then, I suggest you figure that out," she said, as she sat in the one empty seat in front of them.

She looked up at Draco and saw a mischievous smile cross his face. "Then, I guess you won't mind if I figure this out by simply sitting where you are now?"

Ginny scoffed. "I'm not getting up, this seat is mine."

The smile came across his face again. "Who said anything about you getting up?" He looked down at her lap with a smirk on his face.

Ginny made a face at him, but quickly pulled down her skirt to cover more of her legs. "Malfoy, go find your own seat."

"So, it's Malfoy again, is it?" he asked, as he walked away to the opposite direction.

Ginny was too surprised by Draco's audaciousness that she just watched him walk away, in shock.

Ten seconds later she heard a male voice yell out. "What the bloody hell?!"

Another ten seconds later she saw Draco walk back to their table, carrying a chair in his hand. He placed the seat opposite from Ginny's seat and swiftly placed himself in its place.

"And where did you get that chair?" she asked.

Draco did another one of his mischievous smiles. "Finnigan didn't seem like he needed the chair anymore. So I did him a favor, and offered to get it out of his way."

Ginny gave him a suspicious look. "Sure, that's exactly what happened."

"Yup, did him a favor alright." Draco casually leaned back in his chair. "So, you brought me here because?"

"More of Valentine's Day," she said, as if it were obvious. "Can you handle it?"

Draco moved towards the table, leaning on his arms that were on the table. "What I would like to know is if _you _can handle it?"

They started to have a staring contest of some sort, with Draco wearing a smirk, and Ginny a determined look. It was all going well until her left eye did a slight twitch. But it wasn't from the staring, it was from the sudden burst of tiny hearts falling randomly from the ceiling. After she twitched, he followed it with a frown. They were both thinking the same thing, _Bloody hearts_.

Draco leaned back into his old position, and caught one red heart that was trying to kiss his cheek with his quick Seeker reflexes. "What the hell is this?"

Ginny seemed to calm down some after she realized what these hearts exactly were.

"These are called Daring Hearts. You squeeze one and a small note with take its place. Once you do that there's no turning back."

Draco raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "What do you mean, no turning back?"

This time Ginny gave a smirk, knowing she had the upper-hand here. "Whatever the note tells you to do, you must follow its order. If not…," she trailed off.

"If not…," he encouraged for her to continue.

"Well, if not, these little, annoying hearts here will follow you everywhere you go and stick to you like gum in your hair. Seriously. Bloody everywhere. And for a whole bloody twenty-four hours."

Draco and Ginny both shuddered at the thought, simultaneously.

"So, if you're man enough to handle a small dare, or face those hearts, try one," said Ginny.

He didn't even have to consider the possible horrible out comings of this. He _definitely_ was man enough to handle a silly dare and silly, little hearts. He instantly squeezed the little, red heart that was still caught in between his fingers.

A small note appeared in its place, just like Ginny said would happen, and after he read what it said he suddenly jumped out of his chair as if something shocking happened.

"What's wrong," she asked, assuming the dare was far too much for him.

He sat back into his chair. "It told me to."

"What?"

He handed her the note, and he was right, it said, "Jump out of chair as if something shocking had happened."

Ginny scoffed at it. "You got an easy one."

"Then why don't _you_ try one?" he asked, interested in what would happen if she did.

She grabbed a little, pink heart and squeezed it in her hands. When she opened her hands, there was the small note on her palm, waiting to be read. And so she did.

Ginny made a face Draco couldn't analyze, which amused him even more.

"Well, get to it, then," he offered.

She got up from her seat, walked over to Draco's, crossed her arms, and sat down in his lap with a huff. She sat side-ways so their legs made a plus-sign.

Draco burst out laughing, realizing that's what the sly little heart told her to do.

"And I thought you _didn't_ want for me to sit on your lap. Guess you like it the other way around," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, bugger off, Malfoy."

He smiled. "I can't. You're on my lap."

"Whatever. I can't get off for at least thirty more minutes," Ginny muttered an, "oh bloody hell," at the thought of that, before continuing, "So, why don't you try another one, since you got such an easy one before."

"Weasley, are people actually doing these dares?" he asked in disbelief.

"Look around. _Everyone_ in here is doing them."

She was right. And it was quite a sight. People jumping off tables, drinking a whole Butterbeer in one gulp, and some were even giving kisses to their neighbors.

"Alright, then," he said, looking back at her. "But only 'cause you're in my lap, and so there doesn't seem to be much else I can do at the moment."

He squeezed a white heart this time and after reading what it said, looked at Ginny with a smirk.

"What is it? Why, what'd you get this time?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing I can't handle, but I'm worried if _you_ can handle it."

"I'm sure I can handle whatever you have to do. So get on with it, will you?" she stated, very sure of herself.

"If you say so." He then reached down to the bottom of his black sweater and pulled it right off. He was half-naked, and that drew many gasps and sighs from the café. Most of them from girls.

Ginny Weasley was sitting on a half-naked Draco Malfoy, merely few centimeters away from his very toned, and very perfect chest. Things would most definitely get interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hope you all enjoyed it, and suggestions for what to do next would be great. Seriously, they would be very much appreciated. I need some ideas, haha. Also, please review ! It keeps me going, and updates will appear faster. ) 


End file.
